


Sleep Beside Me

by peach_san



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I cannot stress the fluff, No beta reader, One Shot, P short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach_san/pseuds/peach_san
Summary: The ring was perfect for the very fact that he had given it to her.For those as unsatisfied with the no detailed reunion following the final chapters of the Golden Deer route as I was- here you go





	Sleep Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up- this contains spoilers for all routes pre-time skip and Golden Deer epilogue

The ring was perfect for the very fact that he had given it to her. 

When she was still known as the professor, In the midst of the night, when Byleth couldn’t sleep, she could always seek out company. At first, it was Jeralt. Byleth would never admit it, but she adored be treated so tenderly, almost as if being comforted as a terror-stricken child, by her father. Laying her head gently on his lap as he gingerly stroked his hair, she never realized how much she took this comfort for granted, and that this could be taken away from her so abruptly and without warning. 

Then it was Sothis. If Byleth couldn’t sleep, then neither could she. Although Sothis reprimanded her for her bad sleeping habits, she knew that her host had been struggling with nightmares following Jeralt’s than simply due to bad habits. Byleth would squeeze her pillow close to her chest as Sothis and her carried a conversation until Sothis was sure she was sound asleep. 

After Sothis left, Byleth was no longer content being confined to her dorm and would wander the monastery at night aimlessly. 

“What are you doing up at this hour, Teach?”

“I couldn’t sleep. And I could ask you the same, Claude.”

Unlike her, Claude’s sleepless nights weren’t as common. But he’d remain there for her on any night anyways. 

On the highest floor of the cathedral, overlooking the monastery, they’d stay up, in the company of The themselves and the stars only. Although Claude could easily slip back into a peaceful slumber, he would give anything for these quiet, tender moments alone with Byleth. There was no one else around to disturb them or no fear of a messenger interrupting their tea time to announce of approaching enemy units. 

For Byleth, this was irreplaceable. Claude had matured into a capable and resilient leader, someone she could count on, to help lessen her worries. She doesn’t know when it stopped, but she soon found herself rid of sleepless nights. Yet she’d still make her way towards his room at night, hoping their morning drowsiness in the morning wouldn’t be noticed. She wanted to spend every night like this with him, asleep or not. 

After that, she was able to sleep a lot more. Until Claude left too. But this time, Byleth was given a new form of comfort in the shape of a ring. 

Although her insomnia wasn’t as bad as it once was, she’d still have those night, but rather than clutch her pillow or slip out into the dark, she’d hold her hand up to the moonlight, watching the way the green ring was illuminated on her finger. And that was enough to lull her to sleep. 

Last night, however, not even that was enough. 

She’d gone an entire night without a wink of sleep, yet there she stood at the front gates of the monastery, eyes bright and a glowing face. 

They marched in slowly, no doubt exhausted from the fight and pleased to finally be able to take their time entering peacefully. At least, all but one were. 

From the Almyran forces emerged their king, swooping in past them on his beloved pearl white wyvern. Byleth rushed forwards as the wyvern slowly landed before her, her cape billowing gently behind her from the force of its wings. 

Claude hopped off the second he was near the ground. His instincts told him to rush towards his betrothed but she was quicker, having already lunged forward to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. They don’t know how long they remained that way, nor did they care that they were within everyone’s sight, with Byleth’s face buried in his chest and Claude’s right arm firmly wrapped firmly against her waist, pressing her against him, and the other hand slowly running its fingers through her- Woah, it’s gotten longer- soft hair. 

They pulled away, at last, to look at each other. Claude kept his right arm secured around her waist as Byleth placed her palm to cup his cheek, half wanting to inspect his face for injuries, the other just wanting to touch and look at him. Her eyes were brimming with joy and utter adoration as she looked up at him, and his, accompanied by slight bags under his eyes, reflected, mirrored her gaze as they leaned forward to press their foreheads together. 

They looked at their joined freed hands, her ring, and his ring, fitted perfectly on their respective fingers. Claude took her hand and raised it, squeezing it gently. 

“I can’t wait to sleep next to you for the rest of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic pls be nice to me, but I still hope you liked :>


End file.
